Simmering down
by Out Live a Lie
Summary: There were two guaranteed ways of blowing off steam, and both of those always seemed to blend unequivocally when they were concerned. And there was always steam that needed blowing off. Vastra/Jenny.


**I originally posted this on my Tumblr, I have made some changes to it compared to that version. Nothing truly major, just some things to hopefully improve this plotless oneshot.**

**If there are any glaring errors or if you have any constructive criticism (or just plan criticism) please do contact me, I cannot improve my writing if I do not know what I am doing wrong. Thank you, and hopefully enjoy.**

* * *

The faint clatter of metal, dulled by the padding on the floor, accompanied the _thud_ of Jenny's back hitting the wall.

She choked out a gasp, quickly regaining the breath that had been forced from her chest.

In the weak light she caught the glint of Vastra's teeth as she flashed a toothy smile. The shadows masking other parts of her face could give the illusion of a sinister appearance to anyone else, but not to Jenny. The lighting down there really was poor. For, unlike the rest of the house, the cellar-come-training room only had hand lighted gas lamps, which were a definite step down when you grew used to the self-lighting ones present upstairs (Lighting them took her back to her childhood, if only briefly). Though, perhaps as most of their adventures occurred at night, it was not such a bad thing to train under such conditions. Her night vision was no match for Vastra's own.

Besides, it was most likely for the best to train somewhere Strax was unlikely to wander in. Especially after the last incident.

Jenny shifted her head to the side, more in an effort to get some distance between them than to get way. Unfortunately Vastra took the action as her baring her neck, which definitely would not aid Jenny in her efforts. Not that she was trying all that hard. It was clear training was over; even so, she was not exactly in the best state for anything else, or more.

"Ma'am," she raised her voice to ensure she was not 'misheard'; "I'm all…over'eated."

Training always brought out this side in Vastra. In truth it had much the same effect on Jenny herself. Something about the adrenaline, the freedom to be themselves, where the barriers were lowered, if only briefly. She never could get the hang of lowering the divide permanently; she had been raised too well to disregard society in such a way.

There were two guaranteed ways of blowing off steam, and both of those always seemed to blend unequivocally when they were concerned. And there was _always_ steam that needed blowing off.

Even so, it was much warmer down there than the norm. As such, hygiene was a concern. That was important.

"And?" Vastra's breath brushed against her skin, leaving her unable to not squirm, "Or did you forget that you are capable of regulating your own temperature."

Ignoring that one, she focused on the matter at hand, "It's not exactly…"

"Exactly what?" Vastra leaned closer, her hands pressed to the wall supporting them both. Jenny vaguely wondered where or when Vastra had laid down her sword, she had neither seen nor heard the action occur.

"I like your pheromones," Jenny could feel Vastra holding the tip of her tongue out a hair breadths away from her skin, it was for just a moment before it flickered back, "So much better than those other apes."

Another term she did not quite grasp, but Vastra had taught her enough to get the gist of what was being said, "Bet all you can smell is their fear."

"Thankfully they taste better. Well, most of them."

It always seemed to end this way now. Their training sessions. Though, of course, that first time it had been Jenny who had knocked Vastra off her feet. For someone seen as so frail she could pack quite the punch. In fact, she had been known to fling about men twice her size. All thanks to her excellent teacher, of course. Using the weight of the opponent against them was useful, especially for someone of her admittedly small size, but, as she had learnt, appearances could be very deceiving. Which had many advantages. Such as during that aforementioned training session.

Though she was not exactly fond of being used as bait.

She was forced from her thoughts with a gasp at the sudden prick of sharp teeth against the delicate flesh of her neck. Her hands coming to rest upon the Silurian's shoulders, clutching tightly at the white fabric there.

Vastra cupped her cheek, as if to sooth her action with a gentler motion. Jenny leant into the feel of the soft scales of Vastra's palm, not even wondering when she had shred her gloves. Her eyes closing as Vastra soothed the sting.

It was an odd feeling, to be so vulnerable and yet feel so safe all at once. To know how easily she could be harmed, or worse, and yet be completely safe in the knowledge that Vastra would never do that to her. That she would do anything to keep her safe (even when she was fully aware Jenny could more than handle herself). Jenny had seen first-hand just what Vastra could do when enraged, and what she was capable of doing to a person. It wasn't pleasant, but her targets deserved it. For their crimes both known and unknown. As long as she remembered that, as long as she repeated it to herself, she had no worry.

The slight dig of Vastra's claws through the fabric of her shirt caught her attention. Perhaps another thing that should bring fear, but instead it brought forward a memory. How she had caught Vastra hunched over, filing her claws down. With a sheepish look, which quickly turned haughty, Vastra explained that "mammalian flesh is no match for the claws of a Silurian warrior." With red cheeks, Jenny left the room and continued cleaning; sure Vastra didn't fully understand her own implication. Or perhaps she had. It could be hard to tell with her sometimes.

They had only shared their first kiss shortly before that.

"Oi!" Jenny scolded when Vastra, in her frustration to get to what was concealed, tugged harshly at her shirt, "You've ruined enough of 'em."

The tear of fabric accompanied Vastra's mouth moving to her ear, leaving Jenny to do nothing but groan in a mixture of frustration and annoyance.

Vastra's voice, a quiet sound now even with how close she was to her ear, was all harsh sounds and drawn out s's. It should have been frightening. Brought back the primitive fear of a predator taunting its prey. In spite of the knowledge that what was being said couldn't be more different to that.

She had asked Vastra to teach her the language of her people, wanting to be closer to her – a secret language between the two of them – though she original passed it off as a way for them to communicate in secret if need be. Silurian, she found, was difficult, even more so than when she had resumed learning to read. She picked up pieces here and there, but there was still a long way to go.

The few words she did make out, however, had her ears burning. Something she was sure Vastra would pick up on immediately.

Jenny jumped at the tickle of a forked tongue against her collarbone, "Stop that!"

She gave a push to the shoulders her hands rested upon, though the action lacked any true strength. If anything her grip tightened.

Vastra's melodious laughter was muffled by her neck.

"So distracted, what has gotten you so lost in thought dear?" Vastra asked, switching from low and throaty to an even tone just as quickly as she switched from Silurian to English.

"Like you never get lost starin' into the distance."

"Yes, but that is usually when more superficial events are occurring. Or when I am thinking of something most important," Vastra's voice lowered under the overdramatic weight of sorrow as she spoke her next words, "Unless I've lost my touch."

"Oh, I doubt that'll ever 'appen." Especially if just the few things Jenny had made out in Vastra's Silurian whispers was enough to get her even more hot and bothered. Not to mention everything else. She would never – could never – tire of the woman.

"Not even a telling off for my accident with your shirt," Vastra pulled back so they could lock eyes, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"We both know that was no accident, Ma'am."

The look of innocence on Vastra's face disappeared into another toothy grin, "Always so formal my dear."

"That's because you like it. Dirty ol' lizard."

Once again, Vastra's expression was quickly replaced with another, her eyes wide as something flickered quickly across them.

Jenny grinned at her reaction; it had taken her quite a long-time to recognise that particular flustered action. Silurians having additional, transparent eyelids really should not have been that surprising, even with her limited knowledge on animals (outside of cats and dogs, and the like). The involuntary action was something Vastra was a little embarrassed about. So, of course, Jenny enjoyed encouraging that reaction whenever she could, and then teasing her mercilessly about it. Turnabout was fair play.

Unfortunately, Vastra recovered quickly, as she always did.

"Of course your mind automatically goes to such things."

"Ma'am…" Jenny infused the one word with as much warning as she could.

"A far more primitive minded conclusion."

"Ma'am…"

"Look how long it took the apes to discover evolution." With slightly more space opening up between them, Jenny folded her arms, tilted her head down, but maintained eye contact.

"Ma'am," she forced out as harshly as she could, "You 'ave me pressed to the wall, partly undressed, and you're talkin'."

"Though its application to them is incorrect, we accidentally cause your uplift. We only intended to make you breed faster and taste better."

"Oi," Knowing that Vastra's scales would make the quick pinch Jenny delivered to her neck feel like nothing more than a sharp tingle, she felt no guilt for the action, "We ain't trainin' any more, you don't need to wind me up."

"But you look so adorable when you're angry." Vastra accompanied her words with a step forward and pressed her lips to Jenny's forehead.

"I'm an 'ape' too you know."

"And you're the most adorable one," Vastra slid her hand up Jenny's side, her other pushing a few strands of loose hair from Jenny's eyes, "My little mammal."

Jenny pressed a kiss to the cool palm, "And you're my stubborn lizard."

"And I do need to make up for tearing yet another one of your shirts." Vastra's lips quirked into a smirk, "And I see your concerns over hygiene have disappeared."

"Can't really say I'm complainin' all that much," Jenny replied with a smirk of her own, tugging at her torn shirt so Vastra could see the damage clearly, "Besides, I'm just gonna get all sweaty again if I clean up."

"But you always make such a fuss."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "You do it just to see my reaction."

"Perhaps," Jenny shifted into the familiar feeling of cool scales, as Vastra's hand moved up further, "But you are so –

"Adorable?"

"Precisely." Vastra pressed their lips together for the briefest of moments "Such a quick mind you have."

Jenny shook her head – deciding things had been too uneven for too long – and wrapped her arms around Vastra's neck, catching the taller woman by surprise as she tugged her head down.

It was so nice to be able to just be themselves.

She supposed they would be seen as a dysfunctional household, confusing if nothing else, but she didn't give a damn. She was content, Vastra was content. They all were. And as long as they were together, they would all be happy for the foreseeable future.

"Really ma'am, you don't even take me to a bed." Jenny accompanied her words by teasing the base of Vastra's crest, causing the Silurian's eyes to fall half closed, though that had little effect on her thought process. Unsurprisingly.

"The floor is padded."

Jenny raised her eyebrows, the corner of her mouth twitching, "Always pointin' out the important things."

"Not that you have ever raised such a complaint in the past."

Jenny gave an exaggerated gasp of shock, "Really? What type of woman do you take me for?"

Moving swifter than surely possible, Vastra used the position of Jenny's arms and her light weight to her advantage, pulling them both to the floor with a loud _thud_.

The wind knocked out of her lungs, Jenny gasped again, this time for breath.

Blue eyes widened with concern.

A gentle shove to her shoulder told Vastra, Jenny was, in fact, okay. The Silurian's expression softening, before a very different look took over her face. Of course, they did still have steam to blow off.

"Treatin' your wife in such a way. What in the World would the neighbours say?"

The look of pure joy that encompassed Vastra's face warmed Jenny's heart. She leant up, pressing her lips to Vastra's cheek, as the Silurian rumbled out, her voice filled with elation;

"My wife…"

A loud _boom_ echoed throughout the building, the force accompanying it strong enough that she was sure she could feel it through the padding, and the stone floor beneath them.

Jenny all but growled out, "If 'e's blown up the plant pots again…"

Vastra looked up at the ceiling, her brow raising as she tilted her head.

"…I swear I'll kill 'im."


End file.
